prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
NoblePC18
'Hananim High School Festival '(ハナンム高校フェスティバル Hananimu Kōkō fesutibaru) is the 18th episode of Noble Pretty Cure. It tells about Kito's suspicions of the cures. Plot Its Hananim High School's anniversary and the school is having a festival. Even when she's not part of the student council, Miho is also busy helping them for the festival. It is strange that Kito specifically asked her to help him and be around him anytime. She knows about his suspicion and she tried to keep it from him. But, being a twin who spend almost every minute of their lives together is easy for them to tell is something happens with the other. Sightings of "Pretty Cure" already spread the city for so long. In the middle of the festival, Kito went missing. As they look for him, a blast of magic came from the forest. Synopsis Weeks before the festival, the whole school is busy with preparations. Like usual, there will be indoor booths by each classes, outdoor booths by each clubs and stage performance for each class. The proposals for the booths had been submitted long ago and now all students busy preparing for both their class and clubs. Some students though must prepare for three. One of them is Yuuki. She has been going back and forth from class, club room and student council room. Gale who just become part of the student council is adapting very quickly. It was a shock when the whole student made a petition for him to join and Kito got no choice but to allow him. Though, his presence is helping them a lot. Miho, who is not part of it still help them as usual. Not joining any clubs, she give some energy to help Kito. It is always like that. But strangely, Kito seemed overprotective to her. Usually, Kito assigned Yuuki, Rina or Iwa. But right now, he choose Miho who is not even part of the student council. Miho agrees to whatever choice he made. Everywhere Kito goes, she follows. Her class is doing a classic maid and butler genderbend cafe. Miho's job will only be the butler serving with Noir and some others. She got permission to help for a while by Kito. In the middle of decorating, she and Shiro are going to the store to buy some stuffs. Miho volunteered to go with Shiro specifically. But Shiro understood and joined her. He then ask what's wrong and Miho said that Kito might know. But then she correct herself, he must've known. Shiro ask why did she think that and she said that he had been pretty suspicious about her. Asking questions he never asked about her routine and stuff. Shiro become serious. He told her if he knows, his life might be in danger and Miho herself knows. She accompany Kito to the outdoor booths. In the middle of it, she went to the toilet for a minute. She asked Iwa who is nearby to cover for her for a minute. After going out, she found Kito waiting in front of the bathroom which makes her surprised. Kito said that he's going to have a break. Miho said that she'll help the class while he done that. But Kito unusually refused and told her that she must join him. On their way to the canteen, Kito ask if Miho is tired lately. Miho said its the same as usual. Kito said that she looked pretty busy and tired lately. Miho laughed and said that he really look her too deep. They arrived and Kito ordered curry sandwich, onion rings and two milks. Both sat as they eat. Kito keep asking Miho questions. He asked how did she know Noir and Shiro. Miho asked if he doubt them as friends and Kito said that its not like her to be pretty open to new people. But judging from how they greet her on the first day, both and her seemed pretty close already. Miho said that both are trustworthy enough for her. The same with Gale, she continued, already expecting that he's asking about him next. Then behind them, two girls passed by and talking about the Pretty Cure. Then Miho suddenly ask what does he think about the Pretty Cure. He flinched but he calmly said that they are amazing warriors, but as humans, he is still think they must be aware of them. Kito ask her back. Miho said that they are not only amazing warriors, but they might be people who banished evil that conquered recently. Kito ask why does she believe so. She answered that with a her usual mysterious smile and said "who knows". Kito smiled back as he stood. But, his smile is sad. He said that if she want to help the class she may. Before leaving, Kito told her something. He said that he always wonder why is she drifting to another world recently. A world where she keep it shut from him when they never told a single lie to each other. Kito smiled sadly as he walks out while calling Iwa. Miho stood and whispered an apology with a broken face. Miho went to her class where she found Noir and Shiro fighting. She asked what's wrong and a classmate said that Shiro and the guys refused the reverse idea of maid and butler cafe. Both volunteers decided on a game of chess to determine it. If Noir wins, they will be using the maid and butler reverse cafe. If Shiro wins, they will do normal maid and butler cafe. But the game is getting heated up as both parties do not want to move from their wants. After few moves, the guys declared their wins as Noir sobbed. Shiro laughed at her for he always knew her moves in every game they played. Moreover, she is pretty bad at chess. Noir flinched and grabbed his collar and said that next time will be different. Even when both fight, it was pretty funny and the whole class is laughing. Including Miho, not knowing Kito is behind the door observing her. When he walked back, he bumped into Sora who is carrying boxes of costumes. He helped her to the swimming club room. Sora asked if something happen because he looked gloomy. Kito smiled and said that nothing happens. He suddenly ask Sora what will she do if she finds out someone close to her are keeping secrets from her. How would she feel. Sora think but then she said she will be very sad and upset. But she will respect it. No matter how close are they, there will be something that was meant to be their own secrets. Then Kito ask again what if she accidently found out. Sora replied that she will try her best to keep it a secret. Kito flinched as they arrived. Sora thanked him as he leave. Meanwhile in Yuuki's class, they are busy fanning and give water to her for being so tired. Their class is doing a ghost house. Sora told her to let them do it while she work on the rest of her job. The student council's work is many enough, but her club which is full by boys cannot even make a decent juice. She just tried twenty types of juices and none of them even taste okay. The student council is also short on hands and Kito keep disappearing. Lilly calmed her down and Roku asked why did Kito keep disappearing. Yuuki said she don't know, but Iwa said Kito was with Miho all the time and had been keeping an eye of her. The others thinks its just cute how twins does that. But Sora think its weird. He never been too attached to her, vice versa. Suddenly, Yuuki's phone rang and its Gale. She answered and Gale said to come to the student council room because Kito is missing. Yuuki stood and ran. Not long after that, Sora got a message from Miho saying she got something to tell her. Sora stood and told Lilly to come. They went to the back of the library and found Miho with Noir. They ask what's wrong. Noir herself also don't know. Miho said that Kito knows about them. About them as pretty cures and about Shiro and Gale are not technically human. All are surprised. But then Sora said she knew this is coming. Nothing ever keeps both Miho and Kito something only one of them knows. No matter how hard she tries, he will know it sooner or later. Noir then said that if he really knows, his life might be in danger. Miho said that she knows that. Lilly said she might be able to help. There's a seal to use to prevent someone from telling others about their identities. She has never learn it though. Sora asked what will happen if he breaks it and Lilly answered, he will die. Miho against it. Even if she trust him, she didn't want that to happen to him. Lilly then said another magic, which is memory erase. Which removes anything he knows about Pretty Cure and his suspicions. Kito is wandering around the school forest. He sat on a stump and without realizing he cried. He always been the only one next to Miho and the only one knows everything about her. But now, she is surrounded by more people who knows about her where he doesn't. He still cannot believe his eyes that day. He was never think odd about it until he saw Miho transformed as a pretty cure. He know he was not supposed to know, but he is a bit relieved that he knows. He heard voices around him. It practically said everything on his mind. He looked around, but nobody seemed around. He found himself trapped within the dark forest with voices inside his head said. Behind him, a horse-like human grabbed his head. Sora got a call from Yuuki saying that Kito went missing. The student council are looking for him everywhere but got no clue. They meet them in front of the gates. Miho said she last met him at the canteen after he allowed her to go to class and she remember he called Iwa. Iwa said he did call him and Kito told him that he's going to check if other supplies had come. Matsuda who also helped said he saw him going towards the gym, he thought he was taking some supplies as well. But they checked the gym and nobody there saw him. Even when they have looked all over. Sora said before it, he helped her carrying stuff for the club. Then she remembered about the questions he asked her. Suddenly, a huge blow appeared from the forest behind the gym. Noir freeze and Shiro stared from the window. A blast of wind followed as many students and teacher are told to get inside. Shiro ran outside after signaling Noir to take someone and transform. In the middle of the ruckus, Noir pulled Miho and Yuuki who are closer to her behind the other side of the forest. She told them to transform and help close all windows and doors. With Pretty Cures around, they will listen. Later, Shiro will make as if Sora and Lilly got captured by the wind. Both agreed with the very risky plan. They transformed and helped the students and teachers evacuate. As planned, Shiro managed to use magic and drift Sora and Lilly inside the forest. The cures told them they will rescue them. Shiro and Gale stayed behind, creating a unidentified barrier to reduce the wind and make it looked like it was raining. Shiro don't know if his blast is too strong and deep down he afraid it accidently killed or injured both Sora and Lilly. But after seeing a hint of blue and green, he know that they could read his intentions. The cures cannot jump too high in case somebody saw them. They ran towards the explosion which followed by a smoke. Noir said she got a bad feeling about this. And she was right, when they arrived, they found a demon they did not know. But with Ferrum next to it. Noir stopped and used her scythe to pull her friends back. Sora ask why and Noir said that Nox might be teaching him something worst than worst. But then, they saw the face of the unknown demon. The face Miho knows too well. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures * Takibi Yuuki / Cure Ensis * Mizushima Sora / Cure Fleche * Hanamiya Miho / Cure Arpone * Yumeko Lilly / Cure Incanto * Shinigami Noir / Cure Alteta Mascot * Shiro * Gale Villains * Ferrum Other Characters * Takibi Roku * Hanamiya Kito * Ooga Matsuda * Fukunaga Iwa Trivia * Kito is confirmed to have known the cures identity. Category:Episodes Category:Noble Pretty Cure episodes